Mom
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Mom, nothing better then you. Kau mempertaruhakn nyawamu hanya untukku. Kau memeberikan waktumu hanya untuk merawatku. Semua kau lakukan dengan tulus. Dengan cinta dan kasih sayangmu. Ah Shi nggak pinter bikin summary, yang tertarik silahkan baca ya - Warning : DraRry, Slash, OC, OOC, Drabbel, MPREG, Gaje, Typo(s) dan kawan-kawan. (status : complete)


_Mom, nothing better then you_

Kau mempertaruhakn nyawamu hanya untukku

Kau memeberikan waktumu hanya untuk merawatku

Semua kau lakukan dengan tulus

Dengan cinta dan kasih sayangmu

* * *

**:**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowlinga  
**

**Mommy © Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Rate : K+**

**Pair : DraRry**

**Status : Complate**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Slash, MPREG, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Typo(s) berserakan**

**A/N : Nyaan, Shi pendatang baru difandom ini, sebagai salam perkenalan Shi memberi kalian FanFict abal milik Shi hehe sebenarnya cerita bikinan lama sih hehe tapi semoga kalian suka~ ^o^  
**

**RnR?**

**Don't like – Don't read**

**:**

* * *

"My... My... he... he... gya... gyah~" hanya panggilan tersendat-sendat namun dengan tawa bahagia yang membahana.

"Hati-hati Darry, nanti kau jatuh sayang" kau menghawatirkanku dengan segenap jiwamu

"Wah _son_, kau sudah bisa berjalan rupanya" Daddy ikut bahagia melihat tingkahku

* * *

Waktu demi waktu aku bertumbuh

Tak terasa sudah 5 tahun aku bersama kalian

Keluarga kecil ku yang bahagia

yang penuh akan kehangatan

* * *

"Mommy kenapa nggak mau antel dally?" jujur aku sangat sedih, disaat hari pertamaku bersekolah di TK muggle, sosok ibu yang ku sayang dan ku bangga tak dapat mengantarku.

"Darry, maafkan mom tapi, mom benar-benar tidak bisa _dear_, Mom dipanggil oleh kementrian pagi ini" kau bersedih, aku tau kau pun ingin mengantarku, semua terlihat diwajah sendumu itu.

"Kau yakin tak mau ikut, _love_?" daddy ikut bertanya, seakan mencoba merubah pikiran Mommy.

"_Y__es, love, __I'm __sorry_, aku titip Darry" kau berucap dengan kesedihan mendalam. Ibu mana yang tak ingin mengantar anaknya pergi dihari pertama? Namun sayang Mom terpaksa tidak bisa, tentu ia sedih.

"Mommy jahat! Dally benci Mommy!" hah~ betapa bodohnya aku, hanya karena ini aku membencimu, sakit aku rasa ketika mengingat hal ini kembali.

* * *

Aku marah denganmu

Marah yang cukup membuatmu semakin sedih

Maaf, mungkin sudah terlambat

Tapi maafkan aku mom

Aku masih terlalu egois

Aku tak bisa peka dengan kesedihanmu

* * *

"Darry, maafkan Mommy, kau masih marah dengan Mommy?" kau terus membujukku, sudah seminggu aku marah denganmu sejak pertama aku masuk sekolah.

"Mommy jahat, Mom _nggak_ cayang Dally lagi, Dally benci Mom!" dan aku pun menjadi egois diumurku yang masih sangat muda.

"DARRY POTTER-MALFOY JAGA UCAPANMU! Dia ibumu!" Dad marah karena sikapku, yang ku akui sangat lah buruk, tapi aku masih kecil kan waktu itu?

"Hiks.. habis Mom… hiks…Daddy juga jahat cama Dally hiks…" perlahan air asin membasahi pipiku. Apa salahku? aku hanya ingin Mom tetap sayang padaku, tapi kenapa Dad marah?

"Sudah lah Dray, memang aku yang salah" kau membelaku, dan ku lihat matamu pun sembab yang pastinya karena ku. "maafkan Mom Darry, maafkan Daddy mu juga" kau memelukku sambil sambil terisak sambil merapalkan _'maafkan Mom dan Dad'_terus-menerus. Maaf kan lah aku Mom, yang salah adalah aku.

"Da…hiks Dally juga minta maaf cama Mom and Daddy hiks.." yah, akhirnya aku mengakui, kau memelukku erat, daddy pun meminta maaf, ah namun berkat ini keluarga kita semakin bahagia bukan?

* * *

Tak terasa waktu bergulir dengan cepat

Tak lama lagi aku akan lulus TK

Tapi… tapi kenapa denganmu mom?

Kau tak pernah mau datang kesekolah

tidak pernah sekalipun

bahkan setelah tragedi hari pertama aku masuk sekolah ini

Kau selalu menghindar jika ada pertemuan orangtua

Apakah aku mengecewakanmu Mom?

* * *

"Daddy, kenapa Mom nggak mau dateng?" sungguh, aku mengharapkanmu Mom, aku pun ingin memeperkenalkan ibuku yang baik ini kepada teman-temanku.

"Mom harus ke Hogwarts sayang" ah~ selalu alasan itu, Hogwarts, Kementrian apa lah itu, kenapa Mom?

"Tapi Dally kan ingin Mom dateng, Dally ingin bilang kalo Dally dapat juala catu lagi" yah aku ingin menunjukan kepadamu Mom, aku ingin guru-guru tahu kecerdaasanku berasal darimu juga tidak hanya Daddy.

"Sudah lah _son_, Mom tahu kalau kau akan mendapat juara lagi, dirumah Mom sudah menyiapkan pesta kecil untukmu"

"Benelan? Holeeee holeeee pesta~"

* * *

Yah, kau selalu pintar menghindar Mom

Kau selalu tak mau hadir

Bahkan ketika aku mulai memasuki sekolah dasar muggle

Kenapa Mom?

Tapi aku baru tahu sekarang alasannya

Semata-mata kau tak ingin orang lain menghinaku

Dan membuatku malu apa lagi sampai tak mempunyai teman

* * *

"Darry mau MOM! Darry mau Mom beneran! Kenapa Mom Darry harus laki-laki? Kenapa _nggak_ kayak Mom yang lain?! Yang perempuan kayak _aunty_ `Mione atau grandma Cissy?!" Pertama kalinya aku marah besar padamu, pertama kalinya aku mendapatkan kenyataan ini, bahwa ibuku adalah seorang pria, hah! Ya ibuku seorang PRIA?! Lelucon macam apa ini?!

"Maafkan Mom sayang" kenapa tidak menjawab Mom? kenapa kau malah menangis?

"Mom bukan Mom Darry! Darry sudah besar Mom! Aku tahu yang mana seorang ibu dan yang mana seorang ayah! Aku.. hiks aku anak siapa?" Aku meragukan identitasku untuk yang pertama kali, aku menyangkalmu untuk pertama kali diumurku yang ke 9 tahun. Maafkan aku Mom.

"Kau anak kami sayang, buah hati kami, kau lahir dari rahimku" Hah! dusta apa lagi itu mom?

"Mom aku tau seorang pria tak mungkin memunyai rahim apalagi hamil!" Dan aku tetap menganggap kata-kata mu dusta

"DARRY POTTER-MALFOY! Dengarkan penjelasan dari kami dahulu!" Yah Daddy selalu bisa membuat susasana terkendali lagi

* * *

Saat itu aku tau

Ibuku adalah seorang yang istimewa

Ibuku bisa mengandungku

Harusnya aku bersyukur bukan membentaknya

Harusnya aku tau resiko Mom sewaktu mengandungku

Harusnya aku bersikap dewasa, tidak dengan marah kepada kalian

Maaf.. maaf kan aku Mom, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu sedih

Lagi-lagi aku mengecewakan kalian

Maaf kan aku Mom…

Aku janji akan menjadi permata terbaikmu

Aku akan selalu menyayangi mu Mom

Dan juga dirimu Dad

* * *

"Ry, kau sudah memasukan baju-bajumu? Buku-bukumu? Dan oh ya obat juga sudah kau masukan dalam tas?" Kau terus bertanya hal yang sama hari ini Mom

"Ya ampun Mom kau sudah bertanya hal itu sebanyak tiga puluh kali hari ini, apa Mom mau memecahkan rekor?!" Rajuk ku padamu

"Mom hanya mengingatkanmu" Bela mu tenang

"Ha~h iya mom semua sudah beres, baju, buku, dan obat semua sudah aman didalam tas" Kau tersenyum puas

"Kau yak-"

"MOM!" Ku potong ucapanmu itu, karena ku yakin kau pasti akan mengulang kata-kata tadi.

"Baiklah baik, Mom mengerti" Kau pun memelukku erat "Baik-baik disana dan kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa minta tolong Hagrid nanti mengerti sayang?" Hah dasar Mom -_-"

"_Love_, tenanglah, kau juga akan menyusul seminggu setelahnya bukan?" Ya Mom, kau memilih untuk terus mengawasiku dan membuang cita-citamu di kementrian sihir, hanya demi aku, anakmu yang selalu tak pengertian ini.

"Tapi Dray..."

"_Okay_ _son_, sekarang masuk lah kedalam kereta sebelum stasiun ini banjir air mata ibumu" Dad harus menghentikan racauan Mom yang berlebihan sekarang hehehe

"hehe_ okay_, _bye _Mom, Dad _Love ya_" Ku cium kedua pipi orang tuaku.

"Hati-hati Darry" Kau masih menghawatirkan ku Mom.

* * *

Terimakasih Mom

Mulai saat ini izinkan lah aku sebagai penghapus air matamu itu Mom

Izinkan aku menjadi pilar kebanggaanmu bersama Daddy

Izinkan aku untuk selalu membahagiakanmu

Aku tidak akan membuatmu mengeluarkan kristal bening itu lagi Mom

Aku berjanji dan

Aku mencintai mu, Mom selalu, bersama Dad juga.

* * *

"Hogwarts! _I'm coming!_"

**FIN**


End file.
